


his milkshake brings Derek to the yard

by enablelove



Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 31daysotp, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Schmoop, unapologetic schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: The pack hangs out after defeating another monster.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559911
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	his milkshake brings Derek to the yard

**Author's Note:**

> I am SO sorry for the title but I literally couldn't resist. I'm challenging myself to a 31 day challenge this month with my favorite boys :) I have lots of them, so check the pairing before reading ;)

It’s Tuesday, so of course there’s another monster. 

It was a baby troll this time, ugly and confused, and it took Derek, Erica, _and_ Boyd to beat him to unconsciousness and drag him to where Stiles was waiting. He cast a nifty spell he’d learned to send the monster in question to Purgatory and clapped his hands declaring he needed some food.

The pack and pack adjacent all squeeze into the booth at the late night diner. Thankfully, most of them look relatively normal with only the odd dried blood mark here or there from a healed over scratch or scrape. Stiles and Derek are thigh-to-thigh, both of them comforting each other and basically holding the other up. Derek’s arm is settled on Stiles’ shoulders and Stiles is curled in close, leeching warmth and energy. 

Betty, their regular waitress comes by, smacking her gum and pouring cups of coffee for Isaac, Danny, and Allison who have their mugs turned over and ready. She takes everyone’s order, never batting an eye at how much food they always get. 

“2 orders of curly fries and an Oreo Dream milkshake please,” Derek tells her, passing along the order for Stiles who is too tired to move right now. Spells like that take a lot of energy from him and all he wants is his boyfriend, some salty fried goodness, and sugar. 

Derek knows him well. 

The food comes and it takes 3 trays to get it all, before his order is placed in front of him. Stiles dips a fry in the shake first, humming at the perfect ratio of hot, cold, sweet, and salty. 

“That’s still disgusting,” Derek murmurs, as everyone is too exhausted to be as obnoxious as they usually are. There’s still some muffled fighting over the food, but they’d do that even half-dead, the idiots. 

“I’m still not going to stop,” Stiles tells him, dipping another fry and popping it in his mouth. 

“What if I want some?” Derek asks and the request is rare enough that Stiles only dips one more fry before moving the milkshake so it sits between them. He could be cheesy and put in two straws where they share a la 50’s style, but Derek is not about that life. He unwraps one straw; dropping it in the shake and taking a quick gulp, before offering it to Derek, letting it melt pleasantly in his mouth, and savoring the sweetness. 

Derek takes a small sip, and smiles faintly. Stiles knows he’s thinking of when he’d come here with his siblings, and they’d just hang out. Stiles nudges him gently and Derek sends him a soft smile, which in turn has Stiles’ heart feeling like mush. Derek winks at him, hearing the stutter of his heart, before taking another sip and passing it back to Stiles. 

The casualness of sharing the straw is more intimate and romantic than having two would have been and Stiles has never been so happy for a monster out in the Preserve tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Sharing a milkshake


End file.
